The Substitute
by MetalMugs
Summary: (CH 9) Gumball's class get a substitute for a week, this is good news cause the sub hates textbooks and homework, so he teaches by transforming into students, burning necessary documents. He's not all fun and games, his immense power means he has all of Elmore in his thumb. Especially when he now a all powerful artifact he just leaves on the table. I said he's powerful, not smart.
1. The Substitute Arrives

**"Ok, I'll be blunt as possible, There is a universe so weird, so outlandish, it's the civillian's life to accustomed to the weird. It's so bad, the place has life threatening events almost happening each week. No day is the same there, I suggest you go there first before continuing looking for that cube"** E said, as Spikes drifted in the dimension stream.

"Fine, what is it like?" The demon asked, "You can enter in your beast form, because humans are almost non-existent there." Spikes whistled "Well, lead the way!" , the two traveled through stream and stream in the Ether, until Spikes fell in one universe. "E? This it?" Spikes said as he drifted around in space. Usually, when he was traveling through the dimensions, he landed in the planet. But he noticed something odd, pretty odd. The planets seemed to have faces. "Hey, what's up?" The Sun said. Spikes was already weirded out, yet he wasn't in the planet.

PAGE BREAK

Gumball woke up, in his clean, quiet room. Darwin was still sleeping in his small fishbowl, but something was wrong, it was Wednesday. Gumball yelled and shook the fishbowl, Darwin drowsingly opened his eyes. The could see his half-brother frantically moving his arms, but he couldn't hear him. "Aaahh, WE DON'T HAVE ANY TIME FOR THIS!" He took a glance at the alarm clock.

"7:26"

Gumball calmed down a little, but Darwin spoke up, awake and aware of the situation. "Dude, that clock is 20 minutes late, your just too lazy to fix it." Gumball eye's widened. They both ran out in a frantic rush, getting changed in the shower, eating while brushing their teeth. "Wait, didn't we use this gag already?" Gumball said as he walked out the door. "Dude! We don't care of reusing gags, we're late!" Darwin said. They started running through Elmore, going through shortcuts. They saw the school the distance, " C'mon! We can make it if we keep running". They both sprinted to the school doors. The bell rung as they entered the school. Gumball sighed, "I didn't know Elmore had so much alleyways". "Me neither, but I'm glad they're there, Mrs. Mom would've get us big time if she wasn't on that business trip."

Gumball and Darwin braced into gym class, expecting a angry Miss Simian to greet them. They opened their eyes to see everyone else puzzled about the absence. They rushed into their seats, next to Tobias Wilson. "Yo! Simian's not here, you know what that means?" Tobias asked, They all said in unison, "Sub". The other classmates were also talking of the disappearance of the near-perfect attendance teacher. Teri, the paper-thin germaphobic said, "Maybe she got sick?" Carrie, the poltergeist intervened, "No, she must've died!". Gumball spoke out "Guys! There's a reasonable reason of Miss Simian's -" The door barged in, revealing the principal, Principal Brown with a stack of papers. Principal Brown set the papers on the desk in the front of the room, " Now, it seems Miss Simian won't be coming in as she has a severe case of fleas"

The room erupted his giggles and laughter. "Quiet!" Principal Brown yelled as he slammed his fists on the desk. "So, we brought in a substitute teacher last minute, like really last minute, he applied a minute ago." A creature, towering figure walked in the room. He had red scales, similar to a dragon, spikes lined on his back to a tail, yet he somehow had a cashmere suit on. "This is Mr.L , your substitute until further notice. He will monitor you, supervise you or even punish you if you misbehave! So I want you all to give him the same little respect you give to all of the other teachers." Principal Brown said as he walked out the classroom.

Mr. L silently walked to the desk, the put his claws on the paper stack. "Ok, You have 2 options, we do the assignment, or I can burn it and do something better." Mr. L said in a deep, grueling voice. All the students started saying to burn the papers. "Ok, let's go outside" All the students rejoiced. Mr. L carried the papers as the students ran out of the school. Mr. L set down the papers in the yard, "Wait, wouldn't Principal Brown notice?" Gumball asked, "Don't worry, In about..." Mr. L pulled out a remote and pushed a button "5 seconds, Principal Brown will get a call of Miss Simian getting worse.". Mr. L counted down; Three, Two, One, a phone rings in the office. The students can hear their principal pick up and start freaking out, running out of his office and open a window, "Students! I'm afraid Simian will be out for a week, enjoy your sub!" Then run out of the school.

While this was happening, the students jaws dropped and they turned to their substitute. "What? You didn't expect that I threw robot fleas on Miss Simian who infest on my command?" Mr. L said, putting the remote away. "That... was legendary!" Tobias yelled then the whole class rejoiced. "First, let's burn some papers! Then give the excuse I collected them so you don't get in trouble." Everyone stepped back, Mr. L snapped and the pile lit ablaze with a shade of green. "Now remember, we can't get too crazy, other's are still working, but the only one in the hallway is the janitor." They all ran back in, the pile of papers reduced to nothing but ash and today was the start of a fun filled day, in a fun filled week...

PAGE BREAK

 **This is a "break" in what I normally write, instead of life or even dimension breaking threats, it's just Spikes being a cool yet fun teacher. It's like Richard but he can hold his ground, really well. So I guess I can write off of this, so review it, see if I'm worthy of one. Also, they won't go savage a la Lord of the Flies, but I'll give a spin of learning and still make it entertaining to read, I think...**


	2. The Safety Video

**Alright, let's start from 4 classes later from the burning of the papers, we come back to the class almost ready to wrap up and head to lunch...**

"Alright, so to summarize, time travel can set off a multitude of side effects that would affect you, rendering the travel useless." Mr.L says as he erased the Blackboard in an X. He set the chalk down and a second later the bell rings. The students walk out of the classroom, "Watterson!" Mr. L calls both Gumball and Darwin to his desk. The two walk to the desk and look at the sub, folding his claws. "So, Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson, the two most targeted by Simian. I have a proposition to give you two." Mr. L stood up and opened a portal, reached in and pulled out a suitcase.

"As you two may or may not know, the school board needs two, radiant youth such as you two to film a new safety video since... the last one is... I reviewed it earlier and... just help me film a safety video." All of them shook their heads, as if they were trying to rid of a bad dream from their subconscious. "So, will you help me film on after school?". The two put their hands on the desk, staring into Mr. L's eyes "What's in it for us?" Mr. L looked on and opened the briefcase, then turned it to Gumball and Darwin.

"Whoa, look at these things dude." Darwin remarked as he pulled out a glowing bottle rocket. "Where do you even find these kinds of things?" Gumball asked as he held up a jade dragon statue. "Don't ask how, just pick one that you wanna take, you get to keep it" Gumball looked into the briefcase, there is almost a whole dimension in the briefcase, full of stuff. "Hey, that spear-thingy looks familiar." Gumball points to a spear in the piles of stuff. Mr.L looked in, "I think that's called the Supremacy, don't get it, it counts as a weapon." Darwin reached in and grabbed a glove, put it on and turned some tiny orbs on the backhand. "What does this do?" Darwin pointed to a desk and lifted it up, "Ahhh! That's a Psychokinesis glove, it works better with fingers, but it's good enough." Mr.L rushed over and turned off the orbs, putting down the desk, doing minimal damage to the floor and his paycheck.

"Ok, Gumball chose the fast, mega paintball gun, and Darwin chose the PK glove, now don't tell where you got it from, especially Mr. Small." Mr.L closed the suitcase and sent it through the portal. "Now, careful with those devices, you might hurt someone, now get to lunch." Mr.L said, the two walked out, then walk back in as the bell rung. "Ohhhh, tough luck, I'll treat you guys to some food afterschool." Mr.L said as he approached his desk and students were walking into the class. Once everyone was here, Mr.L called out, "Alright, let's get to the lesson of Darwinian Evolution."…

The Next Day

Gumball and Darwin walked in the classroom, Darwin walked in mad, Gumball was burned, limping and with a black eye, he slumped back in his chair. "Gumball! What happened?" Penny asked as she flew to Gumball's side. "Nothing, you'll see in 3, 2, 1" Darwin counted as a tall crate rolled into the classroom. Mr.L flew in, on his back a pair of big bat wings, followed by a similar height robot with one eye as a panel and another a round, red lens. Mr.L motioned the robot and the robot gave him a mallet, Mr.L pulled back and swung the mallet at the crate, revealing a TV on a cart. The robot flew in the back and started plugging in wires, Mr.L went to his desk and pulled out of the briefcase a DVD.

"Mr. L can you please explain why Gumball is badly beaten and Darwin is somehow mad about it?" Alan asked as the robot finished the wires. The robot flew in front of the class, "I will respond to your query" the robot had a natural voice, pitch was like a grown man. " The Wattersons was requested by Mr. L to help record a instructional safety video after school, I came to help film, edit and provide assistance to Mr. L, I am James, his friend and he is my assistant." " **MY** assistant" Mr. L blerted out. "Before shooting, Gumball and Darwin had an argument of who was to be maimed and the one doing the maiming. Gumball lost yet the words Gumball used had hurt Darwin and he went extra hard on the stunts you're about to see" Mr. L signaled James and he carried Gumball to the nurse, Mr. L turned on the TV and inserted the DVD.

The static turned into a title screen, "School Safety Video". Mr.L appeared in a brown suit with a green tie. "Hello children, today we will be discussing safety of certain situations, and how to react to them." The screen turned and Mr.L narrated, "Look at this aspiring youngster" Gumball walked forward, calling "Mr. L? Darwin, where did you guys go?" Suddenly he was caught and hung from his leg in a trap. "Now, what the youngster should do is ask an adult for assistance." "Help! Someone! Anyone?" Darwin ran forward too fast and crashed into Gumball, breaking the rope. The screen changed. "This youngster is on a road, but watch out!" Gumball was rubbing his black eye as he was run over by a car. The screen changed again, Gumball was limping and sporting a black eye. "This youngster comes along a dangerous object, he should tell an adult" Gumball looked down at a fork, "Pttff, a fork? That isn't dangerous." A stream of fire almost hits Gumball, "Also a stranger" Darwin was wearing a welding mask and sported a flamethrower. "In a normal situation, he should avoid the stranger, but not this time, he needs to run." Gumball dashed out, Darwin following behind with the flamethrower. The camera pans back to Mr.L, "In conclusion, think before acting and if you can't control the situation, contact a adult." The screen fades to black, coming back with a FIN and a rose below it."

"That was... interesting." Alan said, the rest was looking at Darwin, who was pouting. "Maybe he wouldn't been hurt if he didn't call me FISHSTICKS" Darwin stood up, shouting, but sobbed and ran out of the room. Mr. L sipped his coffee, "Someone check on him, he might find that flamethrower again, that wasn't apart of the plan" Tobias stood up and walked out of the room, following Darwin. Mr. L clapped and stood up, " OK, let's continue class shall we?" Mr. L took the chalk and started writing on the Blackboard...

 **Ok, another chapter finished, sorry, I wanted to post a new chapter after releasing the story, but my school restarts in 3 days and I wanna milk these 3 days for what it's worth. Also whoever is wondering about the Supremacy and why Mr. L has it, it's a model, but how he knows about it is a story for another day. So give me a review, it might lighten my dark life, also suggest some action oriented TAWoG stories, need some for a later chapter's plot.**

 **Koopa Out**


	3. The Classroom Court, (RE UPLOAD)

**Sorry of such a late update, IRL sucks, and emotional troubles kill me, on top of that there is school. So basically I'm an emo teenager, make sense, since Spikes (Mr. L if you guys didn't know) listens to the same music, which is MCR, FOB and P!atd, etc. HOW WONDERFUL.**

The early morning light gleamed through the window, and a beam shined onto Mr. L's face, disturbing his beauty knockout. Mr. L blinked as the drowsiness faded, he reached over to the outlet, unplugging a cord. When he does, James powers up and gets up from stiffly lying down. Mr. L yawned as he pulled out a bag of coffee beans. He repeatedly punch the bag, grounding the beans while somehow avoiding damaging the bag. James starts cleaning the classroom, as Sarah walked in. "G. Lato? Why are you here this early?" Mr. L said, snapping his fingers to imitate a lighter and a green flame was lit. "Mr. L, it's 7:37" Mr. L glanced at the clock, 7:38. Mr. L widened his eyes, and gulped down his coffee, and signaled James. James jetpack, which is no larger than a regular backpack, grew wings and the flame exiting grew intense. Mr. L swooped Sarah up to the ceiling as James started moving around like a jet, cleaning floors, picking off gum and all while holding up desks.

The desks came down in a clang, Mr. L set down Sarah, who was a bit shaken but still sat down. James walked out and Mr. L walked to his desk and took out papers out of his briefcase. Students steadily filled the classroom, except Gumball and Darwin. "That's odd, both Wattersons aren't here, oh well, let's continue on our lesson shall we?" Mr. L clapped his hands together and opened up a black book, the cover had a mouth but no eyes, and in the mouth were a red light dimly shining. "I have a special story to share, one that you will all love, cause you are in it! Everyone here, except Bobert and a few of you, but this is a story of a glitchy person, Gumball and a literal universal remote..."

Few Minutes Later

The cat and fish run into the school, which door were about to be closed. Rocky watched as they dived in. "Hey, you could've knocked, I would've opened it." Rocky said as the two got up. "We wouldn't be late if SOMEONE would let an argument slide!" Gumball said and Darwin yelled back,"YOU can't call someone like Fishsticks or Mistake on two legs when arguing!" They started walk while arguing. Mr. L closed the book and put it on the desk, The students showed a variety of emotion, 70% showed general confusion, Sarah looked on daydreaming, Penny had no emotion on her face, but a tear was streaming down her face and a piece of paper was clenched tightly on her hand. (Watch The Disaster and The Rerun, that was the story he told) Gumball walked in tired and Darwin also walked in, with a death stare at his brother. "Ok, Death stare means either extreme hate or he took the last pizza slice" And he stared down James, who was working on Miss Simian's desk. "What happen?" Mr. L said, sitting down. "Well, do you remember the argument when we were filming the video?" Gumball started and Mr. L waved his hands, "Woah whoa, hold the phone, you guys aren't over that? That was literally 2 days ago." Mr. L said, walking to Miss Simian's desk, getting a candy bar. "That's what I'm saying, but apparently got 'too harsh' on him".

"Well, arguments last only for a day or two and one fesses up and apologizes" Mr. L said as he looked at the words on the computer and at me... Ok, that was one argument! Uh, this joke got a bit too meta, please stop. "Ok CK, whatever you want, 'your highness'" Mr. L said as the students looked on confused, "who are you talking to?" Tobias asked, Mr. L snapped and widened his eyes. "The only way to solve it, is with a good old fashioned linc... COURT CASE. Right, court case." Mr. L walked, looking down. He took two desks, placed them vertically opposite to each other, like defendant and prosecutor seats. The two boys sat in their own seats and Mr. L clapped, "Ok, to actually do this, we need something to move the case along..." James started writing, fast and when he finished, he held up the two papers. "Lucky, you got a robot, who remembered the conversation and wrote it down." Mr. L took the two papers and read through the pages, when he finished, he looked up wide eyed. "The things here are so vulgar and descriptive, I can't even imagine these words to come out of Gumball's mouth." He placed the papers on Miss Simian's desk. "To have any case, we need someone to testify? Hmm, but no one here knew what he said... How 'bout someone comes up, reads the transcript and decide on their side? " Few hands went up and Mr. L skimmed through them and landed on Penny. "Ms. Fitzgerald?" Mr. L said worried as Penny had not changed expression, and she sat there, with the piece of paper lit on fire. When the scrap reduced to ash, Penny abruptly stood up and went out the building. The whole room was quiet and all of them jolted as the noise of an car alarm bleeped and an explosion happened. Penny walked back in, happy, and the other students are just staring as she flew in.

"Note to self, don't make her mad." "Noted" Darwin and Gumball said as Mr. L chose Echo, who 'floated' up. James gave the sheets of paper to Echo and he read them. "Ho ho, whoa, if my mom heard that, I'll be sent back to Pong! You sure that's Gumball?" Echo asked as he kept reading. "It seemed like a one sided argument, with Gumball being more mean than expected, I'll say Darwin was justified." Echo returned to his seat. "Annyy one else?" Actual Ms. Fitzgerald?" Penny floated up and grabbed the papers, she read through them and as she did, she lowered and actually stood on her legs,"Meh, Looking at the stuff he done, these are low." Penny gave the papers back, Mr. L stood confused. "Ohh ok, I need to do something, I'll be back." As Mr. L slid away, the class looked at James, "If you need a officiant, your outta luck." James said. The other students had a chance to look at the conversation, and surprisingly, it was split. "How are you guys split? Or even on Gumball's side?" James exclaimed, "We don't believe Gumball did that, he might've been possessed! Or worse, an evil side!" Carrie said out, "Elaborate then." James said, smirking. Darwin was looking down, thinking. The jolted his head up and yelled, "He wasn't raised to say those words! Mrs. Mom raised him on substitute words, and he doesn't know those words, right Gumball?" Gumball sat there, almost emotionless. "Gumball?" Tobias said, Gumball took a deep breath and his pupils turned white, and he grinned.

"I say, nice detective work there students. He was possessed but extra points to who can guess who did?" The students were all looking at him, scared. Carrie looked on, and teleported up to what seemed to be Gumball. She looked into his eyes, and he did the same, and Carrie saw souls swirling, wailing in despair and snapped out. Carrie sped into Gumball's body, his head spun, and Gumball looked the same from when Carrie first possessed him. His head spun rapidly, and Carrie was ejected out, "Gumball seemed to dislike that memory, and I felt gluttony in his heart, which is odd, because he's supposed to feel only pride." Gumball said, as Carrie got up. "Get out of his body Lucifer!" Carrie yelled, L simply smiled, "Ding! One point for Krueger!" "Wait, like demon lucifer?" Alan called out, and L turned around. "What did you think me as?" L asked, "Ehh, more like dragon thing." Tobias added. "Well, that's my monster form, I choose dragon cause it's fun to be rageful for once, not prideful. But as a prince of hell and full of the deadly sin, it's tiring for a while."

A shadow formed on the back of L, revealing a towering figure, muscular and horned. The figure held his hands out and Gumball turned lifeless. Black strings stretched out into Gumball's chest and wrapped around a gold heart, turning it black. "He is my puppet, my vessel, my insurance policy." The strings were cut and the remainders were wrapped around the black heart even more. The shadow shrank as Mr. L stepped out of it. He picked up the unconscious Gumball and sat him at his desk. "Sorry gang, Lucifer took over and it got a bit out of hand, anywho, We still got a day to get through." Mr. L said with uncertainty, as he knows that his actions changed the course of this day to change, as it was, Jamie and Tobias never fought and Gumball never took the courage trip. The day has changed, but was it for the better?

 **Got a bit too meta there, sorry. But anyway, This is the Koopa that you just wanna know as CK, 3 Days after starting to write this, cause I'm lazy and I'm doing' other stuff. Anyway, I've gotta go cause I apparently have stuff to do and it's 10:18 PM EST and I'm tired**

 **CK outta dodge**


	4. The Camera Feed

Alright, I suppose it's time for a scene in lunch, and we start immediately after the classroom case, here is when the students take their lunch...

"I don't know about experiencing a power trip" Darwin stated getting the tray, "Uh, yeah you do. The safety video?" Gumball retorted, also getting a tray. After receiving their lunch, the boys decided to sit in the empty table in the middle of the cafeteria. "but that can't count, I wanted to protect you, I committed a act with good intentions, I think I get a pass." Darwin responded, Gumball tapped him and pointed at the lunch line, where some mischievous deeds were happening.

In the line there was 2 of Tobias in the line, the other Tobias was slightly lighter and looked like he had an idea. The 2nd Tobias stepped back and vault jumped over the students in the line. He then grabbed a tray and booked it to the door, but was stopped by James in the cafeteria door. "Mr. L, you have abandoned your post, come quiet-" but was cut off by the 2nd Tobias changing into Mr. L and popped a confetti gun in front of Jame's face and dashed out. "Sensors disrupted! Pursue mode; Active" James said as he jetted out of the cafeteria. "I was expecting Mr. L to do something, but this is new." Darwin said, Gumball simply nodded. "As I said, You were the one with the power trip..."

Gumball walked in the halls, Darwin went ahead as Gumball had to sort his locker before class. He was stopped by the two girl bullies in the school, Tina Rex and Jamie. "Hey! Watterson! We got a favor to ask." Jamie said as she stopped him. "Well seeing as you're going to blackmail me anyway, tell me what you want so I can get it over with." Gumball stated, with less enthusiasm as a clown in a kid's birthday. "Me and Tina were shaking down a dork in the hall when we forgot about the cameras, we already have more than 3 strikes and we don't want another. So were demanding you to steal the feed tape from the office, If not, well show Penny this" Jamie held a photo of the time Gumball kissed Sarah (from The Disaster). Gumball was more than shocked, more on the lines of how did she have that? "How did you get that?" Gumball asked appalled. "We found this on Mr. L's desk, looks real enough, and could really get a reaction from good ol' Penny". Gumball looked down silently, after a while he nodded. The two walked away smiling and Gumball stood emotionless and out of it during the last portion of that day.

The last bell rung, Mr. L stood up "If you need me, I'll be in the office, Principal Brown told me Mr. Small was out and no-one else is able to sub to look after the feed, see ya!" Gumball slammed his face on the desk, then he felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked up at the angelic yellow figure. Penny looked slightly worried, as it wasn't hard to notice Gumball was in despair. "Gummy Puss, what's wrong?" Penny asked. "Oh, it's nothing, I just need to take care of something now, still up for our date tomorrow?" Gumball said, trying his best to hide the agony of having to face Mr. L to get the tape so he won't lose the girl he was currently looking at. "Yep! Just take of yourself, ok? I worry sometimes." Penny said as she walked out. Gumball stood up in the empty classroom, heading to the hallway. A lot of things were in his mind, if this was all worth it, if Jamie would keep her end and not show Penny, What would Penny do? He could feel a tear nearly escape with these thoughts. He wiped off a tear as he faced the office, and his final destination for his life.

He slowly opened the door, revealing Mr. L sleeping with the monitor on. "Easy enough, said no one ever" Gumball quietly remarked as he inched closer and closer to the desk. He ejected the tape out of the monitor, quickly glancing at Mr. L, who was still fast asleep. He took the tape and crept out of the office. Just as he reached for the door knob, Mr. L shot up, he glanced around and noticed the door was swung open and the tape for today was gone. Gumball sprinted through the hallways, with the even faster Mr. L following. "Watterson, give me the tape!". Gumball vaulted out of a open window, with Mr. L following as well. Gumball got on the sidewalk and was running out of breath, even worse, Mr. L is now flying with his black bat wings.

Gumball was losing speed as he was getting exhausted. He knew the only way he could escape if he had something to ride on, he could see three teenagers with skateboards standing on the sidewalk. He took and hopped on the stolen skateboard, "Hey! Twer-" The teenager started to say until Mr. L sped past, knocking down one with sheer wind. Gumball felt a bit safer on a skateboard, until Mr. L actually used his powers. The ground gave way and a wall of obsidian emerged on the street Gumball was speeding to. Gumball steered away and another wall erected, with Gumball closely missing by steering to a alley between houses. Gumball looked back and didn't notice the wood fence, so he crashed into the fence. Mr. L followed over the fence, they both were in a straight path until Darwin showed up in a minecart- looking cart with fireworks strapped to the sides. "Gumball! Hop on!" Darwin yelled, Gumball jumped and missed, but held on the rim. Darwin helped Gumball up on the cart, "How did you find me?" Gumball asked, "Anais told me to look for you! She told me if you got in a mess, I would use this car." Darwin held on to the front and leaned to the side, turning.

"Hey, did you notice the fog over there?" Gumball asked and pointed to a cloud of fog in their way. The two went in the fog, the speed of the cart left a clear trail. Suddenly the wheel of the minecart was wedged and launched the two in the field of fog. "Darwin? Darwin!?" Gumball looked around, a silhouette appeared in the fog. The figure was too tall to be Darwin, so he braced as the figure drew closer. "As I said, give me the tape, we could've avoided all of this if you told me what you need it for" Gumball looked up, looking confused. "but your motives were clear enough, so here a reward" Mr. L held the tape and snapped it in half. "Principle Brown just records the tape to save money, if it was destroyed, he wouldn't care, has a couple of empty films in stock. Now that you have that off your mind, will you tell me why you need it?" The fog cleared, revealing Darwin crashed on some garbage.

Mr. L and Gumball sat on the curb, Gumball looking a bit down. "Why look so gloomy? Usually I fix it with some ice cream." Mr. L reached in a portal and pulled out a tub of ice cream. "No, I can't but... I have to come clean." Gumball said, as Mr. L put the ice cream tub back."Tina and Jamie blackmailed me to steal the feed or they'll show a... very 'incriminating' photo of me to Penny." Mr. L just looked at Gumball. "Would the photo be of G. Lato and you impacting a kiss as the world around you was being manipulated itself?" Gumball looked on stunned, Mr. L stood and offered a hand to Gumball "Come! It's getting late and I would hate you boys to be out in the cold night." Gumball was on his back and Mr. L picked up Darwin off the trash and flew up. "So where you boys live? I can go anywhere" Gumball pointed down at his house and Mr. L dove down. He stopped and let off the two, waved goodbye and flew off (and Gumball had to carry Darwin in).

PAGE BREAK

Gumball walked in, still nervous of Jamie, but better than yesterday. All seemed normal, or at least Elmore normal, until he saw Jamie and Penny, with Jamie giving the photo Gumball was blackmailed by. Penny was looking at the photo Jamie gave her as Gumball ran to the end of the hall, to be stopped by Mr. L, like swept up. "Watterson! You perfectly know running in the halls is a punishable offence, I can take you in young man! Nah, joking, but don't run, I'll find you." Mr. L said, making the 'I'm watching you' gesture'. Gumball finally got up to Penny and started quickly trying to explain before she freaked out. Penny put her finger on his mouth, "You don't have to explain, I know already, Mr. L told me earlier.

{EARLIER}

"Thank you Fitzgerald for complying so quickly, as you saw yesterday, Gumball was seemingly terrified by something. You wanna what your Romeo was so worried about? You! Wow! How noble, so I'll do you a favor by showing you the picture now." Mr. L slid the picture across the table, Penny looking at it and looking surprised. "This was real? The story was real?" Penny looked on dumbfounded. "Pff, of course, now run along, I got a class in a few." Penny stood up and walked out to be stopped by Jamie, and Mr. L stopping Gumball

"That was... Super coincidental, so much so it's spooky" Gumball said. "So it's fine, anyway, see you late Gummy Puss!" Penny walked away and Gumball fell, in stupidity and fatigue. "Gumball! Gumball! Class's about to start" Mr. L looked on the collapsed Gumball and shrugged, and dragged him to the room.

OK! That was a pretty long chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed. Yes, I'm a filthy Gummy Puss, but I like GumballxPenny. SO whatevs. Also, I'm rewriting Chapter 3 and getting Chapters out, so follow this story and favorite it if you so desire to. Anyway, I stayed up until 2:01 PM EST to write this, please Review or follow o favorite, choose your poison, I need a reward for so much hardwork into this. :P

KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPA OUT


	5. The Dimensional Trip

**Koopa here**

 **There isn't a interlude, just me. I wanna say before the story starts that apparently the word glitch is cause of some copy and paste error, so word of advice to aspiring writers of fanfics, DO THEM AND SAVE EM DOCS, It's better and avoids the error, anyway, I'll shut it and start the story. (also later, the story it's based off of is 'Gumball, Agent of Life and Death' by Andrailex, if you're a teenager and don't mind sexual things or gory scenes, read it! But if you wanna read it without the sexual scenes then skip the last half of Chapter 12 and a bit of Chapter 13, then again, there are** **some** **sexual references here and there, but it's a good read if you ship Gumball x Penny and** **want some action. Now I'll shut up.)**

Mr. L rolled his chair to the middle of the class and stood up. "Alright! We have a special lesson today kids! This is about a very specific person and also me. Today is Shape Shifters!" Mr. L said, throwing his hands up. "Now, depending on who the shapeshifter is, is how much you should worry. If it's people like me or Ms. Fitzgerald, it's ok. Other monsters or demons who shapeshift, WORRY" Mr. L disappeared in a cloud of smoke. All of the students looked around, and no trace of him. Suddenly Alan yelled, "See! It could be anyone!" Mr. L appeared back in the front and Alan appeared with him. "Now, It can be anyone! Loved ones of friends, spooky part is, their voice doesn't change and trust me, I'm a good actor.". Mr. L proceeded to change forms, changing into Tobias, Carrie, Darwin, Anton, Idaho and finally on Shelled Penny. "Oh! Who's this?" Mr. L asked, looking through his papers. "Ms. Fitzgerald? Particular" Mr. L stepped forward. "Wait, if your shelled Penny, can you break out?" Gumball asked

"Good Question, only one way to find out!" Mr. L sat down and a white light came from the shell's holes. Everyone covered their eyes as the shell broke. The fairy was revealed, but Mr. L was white and his eyes were black with only a white dot as pupils. "So?" Mr. L looked on himself, everyone was confused, as well as Mr. L, "Wait, how can this be?" Mr. L changed into fairy Penny and back to his fairy form. "I can reflect Ms. Fitzgerald, what is this form? Quick, someone make me mad!" Mr. L said. Everyone started throwing insults, but Penny had an idea. "Your Wife!" Penny yelled, Mr. L heard, his expression of happiness fell and time seemed to stop.

Mr. L saw nothing but darkness, he looked at his hands, his hands was now human, stained with blood. He looked up to see a blonde woman with angel wings, her face was sad and a sword, no, his sword, The Sin Eater, was implanted through her stomach. She shed one tear as Mr. L reached out, and she faded away. Mr. L had something other demons don't, feelings, feelings of sadness, regret and fear. He felt his blood boil, He could feel mad, sad, scared but mostly like a monster. He looked on his hands again, only to see claws, over intense fire. He held his head as the claws grew bigger, his eyes were red as the fires consumed him...

Outside, Mr. L's eyes turned blood red and he clenched his teeth, his head turning to a dog's, claws grew and he grew bigger. The students stepped back as Mr. L roared, cocking his head back. Before the beast attacked, Mr. L snapped back, and he turned back into the fairy. "I'm... sorry. I should've thought that one through." Mr. L turned back into the teacher form and sat down on a chair. "Anyway, shall we move on, please, let's move on, we have much to do" Mr. L stood up and filed through his papers...

Few Hours Later

"In turn, if anyone wants to break Newton's Law, you'll find out the hard way, or ground." Mr. L drew a stickman hitting the ground. A portal opened up and out stepped another fairy, this time, it was blue and clear, with dots, looking like a blue night sky. "Spikes! Listen, I found something" The fairy exclaimed, Mr. L turned and changed his expression. "Really? I thought Midas was lying." Mr. L then glanced at the students looking at the fairy, confused. "Oh! How rude of me, Class this is E, she's the reason I'm here and the link of the Ether. Class, E, E, Class." Mr. L said, moving his hands to alternate pointing to E and the class. "Is this one of your personas, nevermind! I found that this existence has a trail of the Cube of Creation. Don't know how, just know here is the place." E said, Mr. L looked on, "Info like that is nice, but unless I know HOW, I can't act."Mr. L simply said, dismissingly. "You may not know, but THEY would." E said, nudging her head to the class. "So alternate universes! Thanks E!" Mr. L quickly. "But I didn't mean-" " "OK! I need Gumball and 4 others to follow me, just blurt out and ill choose biasly!" Mr. L said, "If It has anything to do with Gumball, I have to follow." Darwin said, not caring. "I would love to learn about other people!" Penny said, "Of Course the T train is coming, what good train doesn't carry cargo?" Tobias said. "We are not cargo, and it's the L train, bucko."

"Let's see, one more... Ah, Yellow shirt looking, Glitchy looking guy!" Mr. L said and pointed at Rob, who was in the class to gather info. "I will not follow anyone! I am my own perso-" Rob was immediately grabbed by Mr. L. "How'd you get in? Thought we had security" Mr. L pondered. "We do, but it's Rocky" Gumball replied. "Oh yeah, the only thing he can stop is doughnuts from landing to the ground." Mr. L pulled out a doughnut out of the suitcase and threw it into the halls, with Rocky diving sideways and catching it with his mouth. "See" Mr. L then opened a portal on the floor. "Hey, E, can you sub the sub? Just till' I come back" and before she can protest, they jumped in.

The Ether looked like a series of tubes, with strands of white inside. Some had multiple stands and others only have 2-3. Mr. L grabbed everyone and flew to a strand. The strand opened and they fell in, into a battlefield. "Huh, This is odd, I thought this was Elmore, not the Battle of Washington Dc." The 6 walked through the rampaging city, and saw a myriad of frozen demons, attacking the city. "Mr. L?" Darwin asked, worried. Mr. L looked on, this isn't the only time demons attack. Mr. L shook his head and signaled all of them to move. The 6 walked through the frozen landscape, the scene looked like time itself stopped in it's tracks. " What are we even looking for?" Tobias asked, ducking under a demon's fist. "I know who might help me. He should be over... Here!"

There were 8 people, frozen like the others, one looked like a demon and another was in a tall overcoat, covering a lot of his face. The rest looked familiar, as in, it looked like Gumball, Penny, Tobias in a ninja costume, Darwin and Carmen, yet humanoid. (Just look an Gumball animation made by Mike Inel, the designs look similar) "That looks odd, There's no way someone could look as awesome as me!" Tobias said, looking at his human self. "Ohh, but is this me? She looks, gorgeous!" Penny exclaimed with glee. "Guys, can we stop gushing at your human-" Mr. L felt something behind his head. "You have 1 minute to explain who you are and why are you here or I'll burst your brains out." Seymour said, holding his magnum. "Oh great, I want one time where someone doesn't threat to kill me when I travel to alternate universes." Mr. L said, Seymour pulled back the hammer of his magnum, "50 minutes" Seymour counted down.

The other 7 defroze, and they were scratching their heads. "Uhg... Why didn't that work?" Gumball said, dizzy. **'Try focusing on the two creatures arguing over there'** Umbaroth said, and Gumball looked up. "Ok, Yes, The fireworks from Russia was smuggled in by me, you happy Stalin?" Mr. L said, Seymour said even more pissed, "That wasn't the question!" And shoved the magnum. "Fine, I came here to look for a guy, who could tell me where the nearest, weakest fabric of the universe I can use in order to go into the void." Mr. L said, "Bull, you're here along with the rest of the demons to get Gumball, and if you won't tell the truth.." Seymour pointed the other magnum at cat Gumball. Mr. L immediately held up his magnum to Seymour's face, which Seymour moved his magnum and pointed both at Mr. L, which Mr. L pulled out his other magnum and did the same.

"Man, this tension is making me hungry." Tobias said, sitting on the floor. "Excuse me, but two of the most powerful creatures are currently in a standoff and all you think of is food?" Penny said, also sitting on the ground. "It's probably fine, and you look familiar." Humanoid Penny sits next to fairy Penny. "You seem to talking how your hair, antlers and..." Penny was cut off by Mr. L, "Of course you guys are similar, you are both Penny Fitzgerald, your situations and forms are different, but you both have the same desires, loves, hates and personality, sorta." Mr. L said still pointing his guns. "Gumball! What are you waiting for? Kill him so we can leave." Seymour called out, "I don't kill people" cat Gumball said, "I'm way too confused now." Humanoid Gumball said, looking at the other. The cat Gumball attempted to chat, which led to a full on conversation on how we got here. (Cough, Cough, 'Gumball, The Agent of Life and Death and the Substitute, Cough, Cough) "Worry more on the demons come HERE" Cennuth said, pointing to the horde approaching. "I bet 15$ I can kill more demons than you!" Mr. L said, pointing his guns at the demons, Seymour smiled, "Your on Demon Dic-" Mr. L covered Seymour's mouth. "This is K+" Mr. L said as they started shooting.

"Well, you are like me, poisoning Darwin and selling my life to a vampire to save him sounds like me." Gumball replied. "Excuse me?" Fish Darwin, "Nothing" human Gumball replied. "You may want to treat her with more respect. Trust me, if you keep following that path you've been heading, you may see other people." Human Gumball said, gesturing to the two Pennys. Fiary Penny noticed and (floated) up to the two Gumballs. "Hey Gumball, we should try what they do, I'm actually anticipating the moment I see it." Penny said, looking at human Gumball, who was looking away embarrassingly. "I'm joking, but still waiting till' we actually do, but we're 12." Penny playfully punches Gumball, which is looking down, wondering what she meant by that. Mr. L and Seymour walked up and they all looked at them. "We talked while sending demons back to hell and found out we're closer than we thought. We lost people we loved and it's what drives us and we teach people to try and atone for our pasts, isn't that beautiful?" Mr. L said, smiling, but the others are somewhat worried for their mentors. "Come on! Still sad we couldn't find anyone who knew about the void..."

"Ok! I know about the void, ok? In fact Gumball should know about it too!" Rob yelled. Mr. L remembered the story he told (In Chapter 3) and flipped through his book, which detailed Universes E recently visited. "Ah! Here, 'The Disaster', Rob aquires a remote from the... Awesome Shop?" Spikes closed the book and looked at all of them, "When we get back, that's what I'm asking" Mr. L said, pointing a claw at all of them and opening a portal. "Say goodbye to your friends, blah blah." Mr. L said, working on the portal. The 3 say goodbye to the others, while Rob stubbornly waits, then gets grabbed by Mr. L throws him in. The others jump in, and Mr. L turns back and throws the others a VHS, "A remember me gift" and jumps in. The 8 look at the title, 'Elmore New Safety Video', "What's a VHS" Seymour asked. Gumball shrugged and they teleported away

The party of 6 falls back into the classroom, to see the students with their jaws dropped. "Ok, what kind of illegal, freaky things happened here?" Mr. L said, looking at the students. "Oh, you mean them, i just taught them their futility of their existence and how a more powerful, controlling being like me is controlling their lives, fun right?" E said enthusiastically. The whole room fell silent and Mr. L looked around at the students faces, even Alan looked depressed. "Oook, Let's keep going, Does anyone know the Awesome Shop?" Mr. L announced and Gumball answered, "It's a red van that appears around Elmore, why?". "Cause I know a guy, a stupid guy who names his corner shop EXACTLY the same, guess who that is?" Mr. L exclaimed. The students were now confused but Mr. L replied himself. "His name Leviathan, the prince of ENVY!" Mr. L said, slamming his hand on the desk

 **Suspense, Glamour and Seymours. The SGS strategy for writing fanfics. But, I am going to get this moving along an actual plot and not just 5 days of mayhem. If the writer of Gumball, The Agent of Life and Death is reading and got this far, I count this of a chapter sorta like a fanfic of a fanfic. If your just a casual person wondering where I've been, don't worry, I was trying to enjoy life, and slowly rot in school. I will also be postponing the next chapter to work on chapter 3. So Leviathan will wait...**

 **OR NOT**

 **Kooper Outer**


	6. Halloween Story, Mr Bubbles Edition

**Ck here!**

 **So, I just wanted to create a short chapter since Halloween is (as I'm writing this) tomorrow. I postponed the next chapter, but don't worry, it's going to be out sometime this week, probably Tuesday. But have some fun and be safe this Hallow's Eve. Also, I know the source material isn't that scary for halloweenies.**

 **BE WARNED, THIS HAS SLIGHTLY MORE VIOLENCE THAN K+ WILL ALLOW, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE MILD VIOLENCE, ABORT. Anyway, enjoy.**

"Ok children, I will show you something magical but scary for Halloween, but be warned, it's very spoopy." L said talking to the class, which were in costumes. L as the Phantom of The Opera, pulled out a bag, scooped some dust out and clapped his hands. The dust spread to the students, all coughed as they were knocked out.

Gumball woke up to the feeling of water on his forehead. He wiped the water off of his eyes and scanned the room around him, the wall looked dated and... barnacles were growing on the walls. He woke up in a hallway, looking like he landed in Atlantis itself, as he stepped to a near window. He looked out to see a whole city... underwater. Seaweed drifted by and a school of fish swam. The buildings were blurry due to the water and the lights emitting from the buildings shined through the dark ocean. Gumball also seemed to have changed, he seemed human, with a dirty dress shirt, dress pants and overalls, yet with blue hair. Suddenly, clicking echoed the hall, a woman's voice cried out, "Come child! I won't bite!" A shadow grew from a wall at the end of the hall, a woman with a wrench. Gumball then saw her, she was dirty blonde, also in a dirty dress, but her face was horribly mutated, swelling on her face, no lips and atrocious teeth.

She turned to face him, she seemed to smile, but by the deformed face, it was more like move her cheeks a tiny inch. She charged at him, dragging the wrench on the broken floor, Gumball acted fast and picked up a loose pipe from the wall. He swung as she grew closer, knocking her back and out. Gumball thought he couldn't stay in the hall, so he went forward, where the lady came from. _Great, not even 5 minutes and someone tried to take my life_ , He thought was he heard grunting. Gumball rushed to see a blonde woman with pigtails and in a tattered dress struggled with man who looked similar to the woman, facial deformities and torn suit. The lady punched him, and took the magnum on the floor and shot him, 2 times. The lady sighed and Gumball tried to approach her, but when he did, She pointed the gun at him. Gumball held his arms up, yelling "Im good! See, no mutation!" And the woman lowered the gun, still looking at him with a grim face. "Im Gumball, Gumball Watterson" The woman changed expression, looking sorta sad and sorta happy. He jumped to him and hugged him tight. "Penny, Penny Fitzgerald" Gumball looked surprised, but hugged her back.

The reunion was cut short as they heard footsteps, rapid footsteps. The two let go of each other, Penny readied the magnum and Gumball held the pipe tight. A dark skinned man ran in, with rainbow hair and an orange sweatband, he was wearing a padded football uniform from the 50s. Obviously, the two knew it was Tobias, but he held his shoulder and blood was seeping on the uniform, He vaulted over a turned table, Penny and Gumball following. "Dude! What happened?" Gumball whispered, "I threw a rock at this big guy, wait I hear him, shh!". As a guy wearing a old timey diving suit came in, A helmet with one window and tubes stretching to his back, a weird, long gun was on his arm. The visor was bright red, he looked around as a little girl walked in, wearing a dress, but her eyes were glowing and her skin was blue as if she was dead by a shortage of air. She chanted as she walked, the daddy came to the table and threw in to the wall, breaking it. It yelled in a deep voice, but was shot down.

The three looked back, seeing a man in a trench coat with black hair and goggles on his head, he weld two magnums. L put it away as he spoke, "Guys! Im SO sorry! I accidentally sent you to another universe!" Gumball looked to the dead daddy, steam seeped through and the little girl was crying over the body. "I know how to do this, before you ask, Your humans due to this universe's rules, in a nutshell, each universe has rules, even yours, this has humans and an underwater city. Trust me, I was here before." Penny looked confused, "Why do you need to pour out exposition, you know what, If I ask, you'll give an explanation, let's go get Tobias a doctor, or nurse." The three walked in a portal that was how he got there. L shrugged and looked in the guy's inventory, 2 Med Kits, 23 Dollars, 6 Rivets. He took all of it and picked up the girl and walked down the hallway...

 **Ho HO HOLY CHEESE. So if you didn't catch it, they were in the BioShock universe, as seen by the mutants (Splicers) Big Daddy and Rapture (city). I know it's not scary, but BioShock is a thriller and one of my favourite series. SO rate if you desire AND HAPPY TRICK O' TREATING MY FRIENDS.**

 **KoOpA OuT**

 **HaPpY HaLlOwEeN KiDs**


	7. The Cube

**Highlighting this word means that your running your program wrong,** **DeAd** **if the word is highlighted, your doing life wrong, please contact your local Vault-Tec representative or personnel. If not, please enjoy your next chapter of** The Substitute **and have a wonderful day... (Note; I use a lot of human body parts to describe actions, im aware none of them are normal, that's just TAWoG for you)**

The day was close to ending cause the day was boring, and the lesson was being wrapped up, as usual. "So, that is the ending of WWIII, any questions?" Mr. L declared as a hand shot up and he nodded. "What was the point of this?" Alan asked. Mr. L shrugged as Principal Brown busted in, kicking the door down. "Oh, Brown, haven't seen you since the start of this whole week." Mr. L said, bored. "Hello Sal, I carry news we all will enjoy hearing." Mr L rolled his eyes, "For the whole week, I was with Lucile, helping her recover with a supposed 'super mite' she contracted, she fought hard and won, she will be returning tomorrow, that means today is your last day with Mr. L."

The students freaked out, some even yelling. Mr. L slammed his fist on the desk, "What are you all clamoring about!? Just because I'm leaving Elmore after I'm done with something here and will probably never return makes you think that the world's ending?" Mr. L said as he put the book into his suitcase. "Uh, Yeah! That's what were freaked on about" Gumball responded. Mr. L climbed out of a window, James looked on worried and flew to him. "Are you sure you wanna leave them, you seemed happy here." "Seemed" Mr. L replied, or rather L. L walked on the sidewalk and down the street was a red van speeding straight to him. L opened the suitcase and took out a mine, turned the dial on it with a _click_ then threw it down on the street.

The mine blew up as the van was close to hitting L, launched up and crashed upside down. Two blacked out figures walked out, one with a trench coat and matching fedora and the other had a black suit. "Wait, I thought there was one, but this is WAY better" L said as he cocked his dual colt pythons. The trench coat pulled a IMI Desert Eagle and the other pulled a M1928. The three fired, bullets flew and hit the men, but not putting them down, just piercing them. The students watched on behind cover, marveling at the endurance of bullets. The men ran out of ammo and put away the firearms. The suit pulled out dual scimitars with the guards like spider webs, with and the trench coat pulled out a warhammer with both ends resembling dragon heads. "Bullets don't put you down, heh, I thought there was no more magical creatures here." L remarked as he pulled out an broadsword, with a ram skull as the guard and the pommel with a pentagram (sorry if I didn't describe it before) (also, so 3dGy).

The suit dashed forward, and slashed at L. He kept at it, slashing furiously at L, with L blocking each slash with his broadsword. L kicked the suit off him, the trench coat readied his hammer and ran, hammer raised. He slammed the road, breaking the road, lifting the hammer and swinging at him. L kept rolling and jumping away, but one swing hit and knocked him down, the trench coat started slamming L, after a few hits, L rolled away, L pulled out a golden vial and drank from it. A gold aroma and sparks flew around him, and he swept the trench coat's feet down and L sliced him on the floor, making the trench coat disappear in a dark cloud. The suit started charging at L again, with L just slicing him, turning him into a cloud of smoke.

"Ugh, Does anyone have a filled flask? I need one" L looked down at his suit, noticing it was torn from the battle, he opened his suitcase and dug around, throwing out a flask and pulling out a new suit. He jumped in the suitcase and after a few minutes he came out in a new suit. "You aren't going to tell me who they were, cause by the looks you gave. You didn't seemed worried." James asked, "Your right, and they're (burp) not dead either" L replied, as two clouds of smoke rose behind him. The two figured emerged but their appearance was now clear. The trench coat was like a cloud of smoke and the suit was like a humanoid spider. "James, meet the cloud of envy, Leviathan, and the spider of greed, Mammon. They will help me get the new goal here." L said, the cloud walked up and whispered, "Do I get my van now?" L nodded and Levi (writing Leviathan and Mammon is time consuming, so like Lucifer and L, Leviathan is Levi and Mammon is M) pressed a button on his key chain and soon a red van, the same van speeding towards L, came speeding down the same street. It abruptly stopped at the 4 men and Levi opened the sliding door. Inside there were a couple of things, like a caged albino snake or a firework with a dragon decoration, separating the front to the back was a purple curtain. "Roomy" James said as they walked to the front, "only 2 seats up front, 2 have to sit in the back." Levi said, as L raised his hand and also held James hand up. M closed the curtain and Levi started the engine.

"Dude! What are you doing!?" Darwin silently yelled as Gumball held the backdoor's handle. He opened the doors and yanked Darwin inside, shutting the doors. L shot a look at Gumball, "Did the backdoor open?" Levi yelled out, L covered Gumball and Darwin's mouth closed, "NO!" L yelled back. Levi glanced back, not seeing L covering the kid, he rolled his eyes and started driving. "Do you still have that Universal Positioning System James cooked up?" L asked, "Dude, I didn't create whatever you just said, you just gave him a normal GPS" James whispered, L just angrily put his finger on his mouth. "Yeah, I didn't know this place had a mall, you think we could raid the place?" Levi asked, The kids and James looked at L, "Later!" As he pointed at Levi and then the three. The two kept talking until the van stopped, "Here we are, Elmore Mall, I think." Levi and M went out and L said to the kids, "We'll talk about this later" As he opened the door, with both M and Levi waiting outside. "Oh, hey, didn't you go in already?" L said nervously, "Spikes, show us the kids" L pushed Gumball and Darwin out, "Hey, I remember you, I sold you to a pink bunny with a plad sweater a few years back, he clearly didn't listen to me, no one does. And I think he also bought that savage, exotic turtle for you months ago." Levi said as he pointed at Darwin then Gumball. "Yeah, yeah, come on, we gotta do something. Stop getting sidetracked!" M said, in a raspy, strained voice, then walking to the mall, Levi and L looked at each other and shrugged.

The 6 walked to the far side of the mall, where there was just a few people there. "Ok, you told us to come here, now what?" Levi asked. "Gumball, do you remember that glass railing and around... there to be important." L said, pointing to the glass railings on the walkway and the floor near them. "You mean the time I accidentally broke it by pushing Penny off while chasing Rob for the re- Oh my gosh" Gumball said, dropping his jaw. "Wait, Spikes, give me your book." James said, L complied and gave it, James flipped through the pages and stopped at one page and read; "Rob then resets time, realizing the remote is dangerous and breaking it. Then the mysterious stranger asking for money in return." Levi raised his hand, "I remember now, that remote is now gone, too bad, that was a fun artifact." "Spikes, how does Gumball remember this, Rob reset the universe, not Gumball" James asked. "Uhg" L groaned as he pulled a rope that dropped down, and red curtains fell on stage. "What stage, Spikes what are we-"

 _WELCOME TO SPIKES PLOT HOLE COVERS_ _, with your host, Mr. L or Spikes._

"The title says it all, now lets explain one thing before we start covering holes. I hate time travel, it brings infinite problems and causes the universe to die out. So if Rob restarted the universe, why does Gumball remember? Short version is that Gumball had remains or pieces of the overwritten universe from the first reset, so that allowed him to have the memories. Another hole is how Leviathan remembers, simply put, he is a demon, more importantly, a prince of hell. We can survive a simple deletion of our bodies, we just get sent back to hell. Hope that covers some questions arose from the story, back to you James!"

All the boys just stood, eyes widened. L twisted the flask and drank from it. "So, are we doing this or what?" Gumball shook his head and snapped out of his trance. "How did you do that?" Gumball asked. "Best not to ask, The writer has enough plot holes to fill, he needs time to get ideas of how to fill them." L walked around, looking on the floor. The others eventually did break out of their trance, and looked around and saw L hooking up wires to a stereo. "Now, can you tell me what the heck this does?" Gumball asked as L stuck the last wire in. "Simple, since I'm not powerful enough to tear a whole to the Void of the Ether's mistakes. So I'm attempting to shatter the weak spot, created from the re-run fiasco a few weeks back. So, using the weakened point of reality, I can enter the Void easier." L said, connecting a electric guitar he stole from the mall, to the stereo. "Do you even know how to play?" Gumball asked, covering his ears

"Yeah! But all I need is ONE CHORD!" L struck the strings and a loud blast of unidentifiable sound emerged from the stereo. The blast shattered all glass surrounding the mall, with a shatter, shards fell from the ceiling (which the mall had a sunroof, good idea). Gumball held his ears as he opened his eyes to see the area near the escalators having a gaping hole leading to the Void. "It actually works! After like 12 years of searching, fighting and wondering if its worth it, I've done more than all my years!" L rejoiced as Levi and M came to him, "Ok, but why call us here, you seem fine." M said. "Get closer to the children, I guess. I don't know, both of them are already here. Also, I need for you to close the rift, somehow" L then grabbed his collar and threw himself in the rift. Gumball, James, Levi and M looked dumbfounded as L flew away into the Void, going down the past of the Ether's mistakes.

The 5 decide not to close it and walk to do other stuff. E floats in, looking for L. Noticing the portal, she immediately shut it, she glanced around, feeling relief, she went back to the Ether. "So are we just going to mindlessly walk around, doing nothing?" Levi asked as the 5 walked around the mall, mindlessly. "Well, we had to get some groceries, and we know Dad won't get them, might as well." M and Levi shrugged and they went to the grocery store, which is in the mall.

At the store, Levi looked at people's carts and stared until he shifted attention to other carts. M was looking at two cans, comparing which is of better quality. James actually watched the kids as the pushed the cart through the store. "So the next thing is cereal." Gumball said as he approached a shelf full of cereal. Darwin went and tried to grab a box, but was stopped by M, who kept staring with eyes seemingly glimmering. "He's deciding which of them is of better quality, he usually does it with gold, but I have no clue why he's using his ability on cereal." Levi explained and M picked up a box of Daisy Flakes from the back of the shelf. "Good, that's all, now how do we pay." Gumball said, gaining a wince from M. Levi blindfolded M, took his wallet out and took 2 20$ bills. "Ahh! I can't bear to see my babies go!" M exclaimed, The band of misfits went ahead and bought the things, much to M's dismay.

After the items were bought, James offered to carry them home for them, Gumball was confused, as he shouldn't know where he lived. "I assure you, me and L have all of your personal info." James took the bags and flew away, using the doors. Gumball, Darwin, Leviathan and Mammon all sat on benches as people walked by. All seemed well until a crash and a scream came from around the place L left. The 4 rushed to the source, finding L, beaten up and having a strange cube on his hand. L shot up and exclaimed, "Hey! Cthulhu! Maybe buy me dinner first!" And looked around, seeing a whole crowd around him. The others came up asking things like, "You ok?" "What's that" "did you get me a souvenir?". "OK! One, I got into a little tussle with an outer god that ok, this is the Cube of Creation, the most powerful artifact in this dimension! This has been told to build ANYTHING, as long if you have the materials for it, but I'll use it for the thing all dimensional artifacts have, soul preservation. This is why I left my kid for 15 years, So I can have another chance, a chance to redeem myself... a chance to be... loved.

The bystanders look on in disbelief, the 4 though, looked disappointed. "I wished it gave me infinite knowledge about the multiverse, all i have is a book with finite knowledge, but vast." L took out the monstrous faced book, read a few passages. Gumball tried looking in it, but looked on confused. "This seems like scratches and words that look like words" "Yeah, a few millennia in hell caused The Counsel to make a language that got adapted into one called 'Latin'". The 4 had many questions but was quickly silenced as L spoke up again. "Enough talking, I have to go and actually get the soul I need, which I have to do off words, also this has taken long enough, it's like 2589 words now and it took CK a couple of weeks so ADVENTURE OVER"

 **OK** **, So it took me long enough and the reason is, I'm auditioning and my undivided attention is there, but after November, I'll be back into the swing of things and updating more frequently. But anyway, AUTO BOTS ROLL OUT!**

 **CK OUT!**

 _Amelia... Familiar..._


	8. The Filler

**I meant in the last notes that I'm a little preoccupied for the auditions. It usually takes me 2-3 days to write up a new chapter, minus the days I just don't write. So what I mean of "swing of things" is just how I can update more frequently that normal. Well, time to stop talking, Exposition Dump away!**

Gumball, Darwin, and L all walked home, rather Gumball's home. L opened the door and saw Richard sleeping on the couch, and James putting groceries away. "Hey, why you here?" L asked as James put in the last bag. "A favor I can cash in later" James simply replied as L rolled his eyes, James plugged himself to the wall using a charger. L fell on the couch and looked at the TV, which was just static. He then looked at the cube, as it expanded and retracted rapidly, each cube was connected by a slim, blue line, and they attached the cubes to expand to be almost galaxy large. It worked like a rubix cube, to change the settings, you need to turn each dial. Each side of each cube had a strange symbol, and each cube can turn itself to a new side, with more symbols. To L, he didn't know how to use it, because the symbols we're unfamiliar to him and he can't talk to E about it because of the fact that it was in the void of the world- no her mistakes.

Meanwhile, L was looking at it with a blank expression, Richard woke up and slowly tried to poke him. L and him jumped and L pointed the cube on him. "Ahh! I'm sorry! I just wanted to ask who you are!" L lowered the cube, he sighed. He thought of his last resort of figuring how to use the thing, the Kronorium. He shook his head, _That isn't even in this universe! Plus it's been lost for centuries!_ "Hello? Earth to whoever you are!" Richard said, L shifted his eyes to the pink bunny. "I am Mr. L, but you can call me L because, I'm not a teacher anymore." "Fired? I know that feeling, the only source of income is my wife!"

"Why not get a job?" L asked, as Richard channel surfed. "I'm too incompetent and I heard from my kids that I might destroy the fabric of space and time itself, how crazy is that?" Richard drank soda as L pondered what E told him before he went in the world. "Be very careful using your powers here, oddities and weirdness levels are actually slowly destroying the world. Also , Don't Let The Pink Bunny Get A Job, good luck!" Now he realized what she meant. "Gumball and Darwin are your children? I thought you were like the uncle of them." L asked. "Yeah, also Anais, but she's upstairs and unlike the two, have-" Richard was cut off as the door creaked open. The two men looked back and saw the bringer of doom itself, Nicole.

"Richard, what did I tell you about the hobos" Nicole said, L vaulted over the couch and took his hand out to Nicole. "Hello Mrs. Watterson, I am your son's ex-substitute. Listen, I need a place to stay, Is there a suitable area in your homestead?". "There is the basement we don't use" Nicole replied, L opened his suitcase and dug around till he found a wad of cash. "400" "Deal" Nicole swiped the money and L shook the deactivated robot. "James, we have a base now! It's small but we can make do" James reactivated and unplugged himself from the socket. "Ok, where?" L looked at Nicole, since he had no idea either, she led them to a door under the staircase. "Sweet, we can be Harry, to the L cave!" L said as he literally through himself down to the basement. James followed, "Not the L cave".

"How will they live down there?" Darwin asked, Gumball shrugged and went down to talk to L. He looked at the basement, seeing major differences. Like the server box for one thing, a mattress with a simple pillow and blanket and some clothes on the floor. L was reaching into his infini-case (I don't even know) and pulled things out, like a warm bowl of soup. "Out of everything that you spilled exposition at, you haven't explained the suitcase". L looked up and glanced at the suitcase, "You really need an exposition dump in a filler chapter?". James looked at L and rolled his eyes, James opened a laptop and started typing. "These are just the bare essentials, but we'll probably fill the room anyway."

"Anyway, can we take a walk?" Gumball asked, L stood up and stretched. "Sure, I was done unpacking, this doofus will just set up the modem or whatever." L took a trench coat off the floor and put it on. The two walked outside and both strolled down the street. "So, what's up kiddo?" L said looking around, "I wanna ask you a favor." "You know that making a deal with the devil is a bad idea" L chuckled, Gumball looked down, "Can you teach me to fight?" Gumball kept staring at the floor while walking, "Like sword fighting, or gunslinging, teach me, please." L's cheerful expression flushed, "Jee kid, way to catch me off guard. Sure, I can teach ya, but first, you gotta tell me your motivations." Gumball finally looked up and replied, "I don't know." L wiped his snout and smiled, "Kid, you don't learn how to potentially end another's life because you don't know. Believe it or not, everyone has motivation, I had my... well, wife and you had Fitzgerald. You wanna see them live life with you, and you'll tear anybody up if they hurt them. I had no choice, I'm a engine of the apocalypse, these things are basically integrated into my being. But for you, you can either take justice into your own hands or rely on complete strangers to do it for you. So what will it be?"

Gumball looked on and saw Penny's little sister, who reminded him of the day he first met her. She was so innocent, so sweet, and in some elements, she still had those elements to her. Then Mrs. Fitzgerald picked her up, he saw a future Penny, a more mature and 'developed' woman. As she left, he thought, how am I a part of that future? While he was deep into that thought, he felt a tap on his shoulder, he jumped and spun around. A glowing fairy floated near the ground, "Gumball, do you have some hots for my mom?" Penny joked, Gumball stood flustered. "Aw, you look so cute when your embarrassed" Penny and L chucked and Gumball clasped his paws tightly. Penny looked on, then held his chin "What's wrong, your usually not that quiet around me, do you have anything on your mind?" She said in a soft, tender voice. Her form also shifted into a bright pink, her wings curled a bit and her eyes started to glisten. Naturally, L panicked, because he heard from Gumball of the emotional form changes she can do. The wrong person he is, decides to act fast and snaps, the two gazed at each other's eyes until the two stared at the new object in Gumball's hands.

A doll was in his hands, it looked extremely similar to Gumball. Penny shifted back, gleeful, "Is that for me?" Penny asked, "Uhh.. Yeah?" Gumball offered it to her, she cusped it in her hands and hugged it. "Thank you! Your such a sweetheart!" Penny kissed his on the cheek and flew off, waving goodbye. "Where did you get that doll?" "I copied it from another universe of yours, really interesting that one." "Also, Yes" Gumball answered, "You realize I have the ability to see into your mind, right? Developed, you really do have hots for her." "Shut up." The two talked as they walked back home, where the training starts.

 **Maybe I should explain what L can or can't do, but that is for another time. I don't want to overwhelm you with information, makes it complex, so information will be more less detailed and I will make some unanswered questions. So, this was, I believe, the first filler chapter, or more like set up to the bigger heist. So I'll keep it at this, next will be some training montages! Also, apologies if some were uncomfortable with the pink Penny, just a joke that will be now rare. Bye**

 **CK, and no affiliation with the other Ck, OUT.**


	9. The Greenhorn

**All right fellow killjoys, let's delve into another installment in "The Substitute From Hell!" Ha HA HA HA aH .**

The two were back in the house, Gumball was drinking soda and L was fiddling with the cube. "So, you ready to actually do this?" L said, cracking his fingers. Gumball stood and threw the can out, L placed the suitcase on the coffee table and opened it. "Kid, time for some info in yo noggin, this is subspace! An infinite void that's in between universes, in fact, it has no time. If you spend 10 years in here, no time will pass in your time, and you won't age a bit. So, wanna spend an eternity with me?" Gumball jumped on the coffee table, "It's better than being a loser!" And jumped in. L followed and closed the suitcase.

Gumball yelled as he fell, then suddenly stopped, he saw stones as L floated down. The whole place was pitch black but objects floated around. "So! Before you start anything related on physical defense, you need to conquer mental instability or weakness. First is the Test of Mind, Test of Emotion, Test of Resilience and then actual training. These are so you don't breakdown in the heat of battle, so I will do things like test your reflex time, throw objects at you to get used to pain, insult you in the worst ways imaginable. You can leave now if you have second thoughts." "Some of those are physical, but I will stay" L smirked and declared; "Then let your training BEGIN"

Darwin stepped down the stairs, looking for Gumball. He walked into the kitchen, got some chips and sat on the couch, before he turned on the TV, the suitcase rattled. scared, he was tempted to open it, but ideas flew into his head about what is could be. The first clamp was undone, then the second, and then...

BANG! The two erupted from the suitcase with a explosion. "Whoa! Never saw so many robots have that many bullet holes riddled into them that wasn't my fault." L said, cheerful and went to pick up Gumball. "3 years and yet I can't seem to get that last guy." Gumball jokingly said, Darwin just looked on confused. Gumball looked dirty, scars were light but visible, tufts of fur missing and paws red. L went down to the basement and Gumball plopped on the couch. "Hey buddy, long time, no see!" Gumball said, "You got home 5 minutes ago." Darwin simply replied. Gumball was confused by the different lapses in time, "Hey, Didn't three years pass by?" Gumball call to the basement door. "Did you forget? The briefcase is portal to subspace and doesn't process time normally. It's great when having a nap." L walked to the couch and fell onto the couch, as Darwin turned on the TV.

THE NEXT DAY

Gumball rose from his bed, little more better than other days. He went through his mourning routine as usual, brush, shower, change, eat breakfast or in a different order each day. As he ate breakfast, L walked up into the living room, wearing a red hoodie, red sneakers, jeans and a black t-shirt with a owl on a book for a perch. Nicole noticed his change of clothing and asked, "What's with the new get up?". "Well, me and James are going around town looking at stuff. But since Gumball has a potential to hurt people, I have to watch over him. I'm going to use my car this time because I don't wanna get shot down from people thinking I'm a bird, I can drop em' off for you." Nicole glanced, confused, at Gumball, "I'll explain later" Gumball said. Nicole hesitantly agreed so after breakfast, Gumball, Darwin, Anais and L went outside, where across the street a black 1958 Impala was parked from out of nowhere. "How did that car get there?" Anais questioned, "What do you think? I drove it here, duh. Get in the car."

L starts the car, " Yeah, this baby might be ancient by your standard, but this pulled me through the 50s to the end of the world." The kids sat in the back as L drove through the Elmore Friday morning. Anais was looking outside as Darwin leaned into Gumball, "Be prepared when we get to school, you'll be surprised." Gumball shot a confused glance, but stayed quiet to decipher that cryptic message. L got to the school after 5 minutes of driving. "See you kiddos in a few!" L shouted as driving away. Gumball walked up the stairs, but as he went up one step, the kids on the stairs all turned to him. Gumball stood as the kids just stared at him, until Darwin broke the silence. "Get him!" Darwin declared, when he said that, the students held up tomatoes. They all threw at Gumball, but he rolled away, rebounded on his feet and sprung over the last few stairs onto the doorway.

Gumball proceeded through the school, few minutes later, the locker doors swing open and students aim water guns at Gumball. Gumball was startled but he still jumped back, avoiding the water streams. The streams flew and hit the attacker, mildly wetting them. Gumball continued going through the school, now weary of his surroundings.

The once filled school was dreadfully empty, with even the lights shut off. "Ok... seems like the whole school is into this..." He crept around, looking up stairways, staring at lockers anticipating an ambush. Soon, the silence broke as the lockers flew open, revealing more students. He was met with a flurry of paintballs, Gumball tried to dodge, but due to sheer luck and rapid body movements, he managed to escape with a minimal amount of paint. Gumball thought, _You know what? I'll just dash to the classroom, just hope Mr. L isn't in this too._ Following the italicized words, he ran through the hallways, little did he know, but more obstacles await him.

More and more things flew past his head, brooms, socks, even Banana Joe's peel. Each time, he'd slide, jump or plow through the objects. "I'm not having the best day back, huh" Gumball tried to cheer himself up while this barrage hit him. After a while, he made it to the door, he wearly opened it, to see... His classmates holding up water guns waiting for him. "Woah, Woah, Woah wait, before you soak me, Darwin, how the heck did you get everyone to play along? This seems to full scale for you to conduct." "Well, I just asked Mr. L what happened to you in the suitcase, he told me of your 'training' and so I got everyone in through Elmore Plus and boom". _This seems like a scene from a spy movie._ Gumball thought, while thinking of what to eat for lunch. "Are you listening to me?" That snapped Gumball out of his thoughts. "Huh, yeah, pretty much." Darwin sighed and raised his fin, as a signal to aim. Everyone aimed and Gumball closed his eyes to brace for the impact, until...

Gumball was grabbed and thrown aside as the streaks of water flew toward him. The thing that threw him was now soaked and trying not to burst with rage. "You guys got my sweater wet, good job." Mr. L stood in the doorway and the students quickly saw their mistake. They profusely apologize as Mr. L walked to the front. "I'll let it slide, but attempt anything like that again... Being in hell won't be the worst thing you'll experience." As he stated that, Mr. L eyes changed, from grayed out irises to a violent red. The whole class went silent and terrified by that statement and Gumball, still against the wall, was terrified. Mr. L cleared his throat, "I was given a proposition by Principal Brown, to join the school faculty as a full time teacher." The students erupted with joy and Gumball picked himself up from the wall.

"But!" The interjection shut everyone up "That doesn't mean I'll stay forever however, that just means I'll linger for a bit longer. But hey, I'll make the best out of the remaining time I still have." Mr. L looked around as the class continued celebrating. Miss Simian entered the room, surprising everyone. "Ah, I see you already told them, you shouldn't get your hopes up, he starts officially teaching Monday, and I'm still here, so Mr. L, please dismiss yourself." Mr. L still looked surprised but snapped out of it quickly, "Aye Aye Miss Simian, I'll see myself out." Mr. L waved as he stepped out of the classroom and Miss Simian sat in her desk. Gumball pondered, _what a great start to this Friday, What more can happen now?_

 **No endcard this time, just a good day from a man from the internet to another random person on the internet.. Whoever's here, thanks for reading or waiting for this... this is kinda just my hobby.**


End file.
